


18. Where Do We Go From Here?

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	18. Where Do We Go From Here?

__**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) : where do we go from here?**  
 **players only. backdated to early November. takes place the day after**[the premiere for _Immortals_](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/5130.html). 

Alex knows that Luke must be wasted after the night before. Fuck, _he's_ exhausted, and he hasn't been barraged by press all day long, on top of jet lag. So when Luke texts that he's finally broken free from the studio's clutches and he's on his way home, Alex goes ahead and places the call. The timing is perfect, and Peking Palace delivers barely a minute before Luke's taxi pulls up. Alex waits just inside the door, leaning against the foyer wall, and as soon as the front door he shuts he takes his lover into his arms, nuzzling Luke's throat.

"Mm." Luke wraps his arms around Alex's middle and just holds on for dear life. "I smell Chinese food," he murmurs, pressing in close, a small delicious shiver running through him at the nuzzling.

"You're so hungry you're hallucinating. I ordered pizza," Alex teases. He eases back and kisses Luke, gently, without demand. Just seeking connection.

"Mmm." Even better. Luke moans happily into the kiss. "I missed you," he says. "I can hardly wait for the weekend."

"You'll be able to get some sleep." Alex brushes Luke's hair back from his face. Then he takes Luke's hand and leads him to the kitchen table. "And I'll be able to torment you without conscience, knowing you can sleep it off," he teases, laying out the food.

Luke laughs. "Yes. That sounds wonderful," he says, staying close to Alex, almost pinned to his side now that he's home.

Alex grins and gives Luke a quick kiss, then changes his mind and starts putting the food back into the bags. "You know what, let's go stretch out on the couch," he decides. Because if it offends Luke to eat Chinese straight out of the take-out container, then Alex should find that out up front. He grabs a wad of paper napkins and puts all the food down on the coffee table, getting comfortable on the sofa.

"This is better," Luke says happily, settling back against the couch cushions. "You got my ginger beef!" he crows, opening the containers.

"Yeah. Of course." Alex grins at Luke's delight. "How did your day go?" he asks, searching through containers until he finds his General Tso's chicken. "I was worried you'd be exhausted."

"I was, but I managed to nap at lunch," Luke says, finishing off a spring roll in two bites. "I'm starving though. Sleep meant giving up food."

"Yeah, but you had your priorities straight. Food is a lot easier to come by than sleep sometimes." Hell, Alex took advantage of his time off and slept a couple hours in the middle of the day today, too. Last night was an incredible drain on both of them, Luke's premiere aside. "Oh hey, do you have any problem with dogs?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Luke says, the question catching him off guard.

"A friend of mine is driving up to Sonoma this weekend and he wants me to take care of his dog," Alex explains, drowning a container of rice in soy sauce. "I wanted to check that you're okay with that. He's a stupid fucker of a dog," he says with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. "And gigantic. But he's a sweetheart."

"It sounds like fun," Luke says, popping a piece of ginger beef into his mouth. "Does that mean we'll be taking him for walks and playing fetch?"

"Right. He won't be staying here," Alex clarifies. "The one time I let him stay here I spent the entire weekend chasing him out of the pool. But we'll go over and get him, take him to the dog park." He looks up at Luke. "That's okay?"

Luke nods, giving Alex a small smile, feeling strangely shy again after last night. "Definitely."

"All right." Alex watches Luke for a moment, and the hesitant look in his lover's eyes tugs at his heart. He leans in and kisses him. "Are you okay?" he asks softly. "After everything?"

Luke nods. "I'm just wondering where we go from here, now that I'm yours. You know, what changes? Or do we keep going the way we've been going?"

"No. It gets better now," Alex says softly, searching Luke's eyes. "Less uncertainty." God, he hopes so, anyway. "I'd like to try something more formal with you. More continuous. But not now," he says with a shake of his head. "Not while you're working like this."

"Okay." Luke smiles and shifts, moving in closer. "What about being seen together?" he asks. "I don't need you to come out. I just need you to let me know what you want me to say if someone asks about us."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "We're just good friends?" he suggests, a trace of self-mockery in his tone. "I'm not sure that I can say more than that, short of me coming out. I'm really not one to discuss details of my private life anyway, though. You, on the other hand." A grin sparkles in his eyes as he thinks of some of the early press a Google search revealed for Luke. "I read your 'enormous big fat cock' interview."

"Just good friends is fine," Luke says, blushing hard at the last. "I was young. I didn't think I'd ever be acting in films. The stage is different."

Laughing, Alex gets to his feet. He tosses his empty food containers into the trash bin and washes his hands at the kitchen sink, then returns to the living room with cold bottles of water for them both. Settling on the couch once more, he tugs Luke against him, combing his fingers gently through his lover's hair. "I want you to choose one day when you're in New York to wear a plug for me, all day. You'll call me that night and tell me about it."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, squirming just a little. "Do you want me to keep prepping each day, even though you're not there?"

"No. And for now, I'm going to let you keep control of your orgasms while we're apart. That will change," Alex tells him. He strokes a lock of hair back off Luke's forehead and says softly, "I really want this to work. I need there to be open communication between us. If you need something from me that you're not getting, you have to tell me. Okay?"

Luke nods. "Yes, sir."

"That was too easy." Alex's lips curve into a teasing grin. "I'm serious. If you tell me there's a problem, then I can work on fixing it. But otherwise... we're both going to get frustrated."

"I know, but you haven't said anything yet that's a problem," Luke says softly, smiling back. "If you were going to let me keep control over my orgasms for good there might be, but you said that would change."

"Yeah. You like that idea, huh?" Alex breathes a kiss over Luke's throat. Fuck, that turns him on. And he's trying to keep things cool tonight. "Let's see, when we're together then your orgasms will be mine, you'll stay prepped... You're still allowed to flirt, but no sexual touching with anyone else. You're allowed to ask me for attention if I'm not giving you enough." He traces a finger down the line of Luke's neck. "Do you want a formal contract?"

Luke's eyes widen and he nods. "Yes, please. If that's something that's on the table," he says, quietly stunned. He's going to be Alex's boy. In writing.

"Okay." Alex traces his thumb along Luke's cheekbone. "In short, you'll obey me, and I'll always take care of you. But I'll get something better written up." It takes his breath away, that they're really doing this. But god he wants it, wants it with _this_ man, no other. "And I'll get a collar for you. Something you can wear whenever you're not working."

"Even when we're not together?" Luke asks, so excited he can barely hold back from throwing himself at Alex and just... hugging the hell out of the man. His sir.

"Especially when we're not together." Alex tugs gently at Luke's hair. "I want my mark on you in some way, every second possible." He'll need to just _know_ it's there, particularly when the two of them are separated by an ocean.

That's it. Luke can't help himself. He throws his arms around Alex's neck and kisses him so hard it actually hurts.

Alex moans and pulls on Luke's hair, unable to hold back. God, his lover fucking lights him up -- his honesty, his desire, just... him. Alex drags Luke to sit in his lap, needing to touch more of him, his hands sliding restlessly over Luke's body. So much for keeping things cool.

Luke whimpers into Alex's mouth, rubbing against him, licking his tongue, biting at his lips, shifting again so he can straddle his lover and grind against him more fully.

With supreme force of will, Alex breaks the kiss. "We should talk more," he gasps, but he's already pulling Luke's shirt off over his head.

"After," Luke whispers, pulling at Alex's shirt in turn, his mouth on Alex's jaw, throat, neck, biting along the curve of his lover's shoulder, his cock dampening the front of his jeans.

"God." Alex mutters the oath and digs his nails into Luke's skin, impatient. "Up," he orders. "Bedroom." He'll deal with the leftover food later. He wants Luke to be free to pass out right where he is once Alex is finished with him tonight.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, scrambling from Alex's lap and heading for the bedroom with only a single glance over his shoulder. Fuck. His hole clenching needfully already.

"Get naked and get on the bed. Hands and knees," Alex says, strolling behind his lover and enjoying the view. He unbuckles his belt and pulls it from his jeans, his gaze roaming over Luke's body. "Are you prepped?" He already knows the answer.

"Yes, sir," Luke nods, quickly stripping out of his clothes and setting them aside. Already hard and aching, which seems to be his default around Alex, he climbs onto the bed and settles on his hands and knees, moaning softly. He feels exposed and vulnerable but he trusts Alex, trusts him to his core.

"Good boy." Alex kneels down and spreads Luke's ass, smiling at the wet glisten of lube. He presses his thumb against the tight pucker, pushing just inside. Then he licks a wet swipe over his lover's hole.

Luke whimpers, spreading his legs wider, his cock jerking, wet at its tip.

God, those whimpers -- Alex sucks them down like they're oxygen. He laps at Luke's hole, his hands cupping his lover's cheeks, holding him open. Holding him in place as he slowly - so slowly - begins to thrust his tongue inside.

"Oh, Jesus, oh god, sir," Luke babbles, moaning hard as he's held in place, pinned for Alex's tongue.

Oh Jesus, oh god... But not _Oh, stop!_ Alex grins and pushes his thumb inside, curling to hit Luke's sweet spot as he tongue-fucks him faster.

"Oh, fuck, sir, I can't-- please!" Luke cries, trying to move forward, away from Alex's tongue and thumb, certain he's going to come without permission.

Fuck, it's so tempting to push. But they've been there already, so recently, and it's not the way Alex wants things to go tonight. So he shows mercy, rising to his feet and pulling a condom from his jeans before kicking them off entirely. He kneels behind his lover on the bed, nudging just the head of his cock into Luke with a groan.

Luke makes an indescribable sound, his knees slipping to spread himself wider. "Oh, god, yes, _please_ ," he begs, body opening up, surrendering completely.

"You're so gorgeous," Alex breathes, his gaze moving hot over the lines of Luke's body. He rocks his hips, working his way deeper, and can't resist leaning down to lick along the length of Luke's spine, mouth lingering over his lover's nape.

Shivering with pleasure, Luke whimpers again, arching against Alex's mouth. "Feels so good," he whispers, keening softly as he pushes back, his cock throbbing violently as his hole stretches.

"God, yes," Alex murmurs, stroking his hands over Luke's back. "Fuck, yes. Take me in." Luke is so damn tight, and the way he _moves_ on Alex, god. "That's it, boy." He drops one hand down to play over the sensitive skin behind Luke's balls.

This time Luke's whimper is sharp, his hole clenching around Alex's cock. "Please, oh, god, please," he begs, almost mindless with arousal. "Fuck me, fuck your boy. I need you, your cock, fucking me..."

"Christ." Those words on Luke's lips - _your boy_ \- they're fucking intoxicating. Alex growls and wraps his arm around Luke's chest, wrenching him up to his knees. He drives into him, thrusting hot into his lover's body until he feels like he'll fucking go mad with it. "You want to come for your sir, boy? Start begging."

"Please, _please_ sir," Luke cries, his whole body on fire with the need to come, his hole raw and aching and so fucking full. "Please let your boy come for you. Please!"

Fitting his hand to the base of Luke's throat, Alex licks a long line from collarbone to earlobe, damn near tasting Luke's need. "Do it," he orders, and slams deep into him once more, letting himself fucking explode inside his lover.

Luke cries out wordlessly, his cock instantly jerking, spraying the bed in front of him, his body clamping down tight on Alex's cock. Shattered. That hand at his throat sending aftershocks rippling through him. _Yours_.

 _Fuck_. Alex shudders, rocking on his knees until he realizes he's barely holding them both up. He lets go of Luke and carefully eases him down to the bed, lying down to drape over his lover, covering him. Breathing Luke in.

Overwhelmed, Luke shuts his eyes and links their fingers and just squeezes.

For long moments they stay that way, Alex's fingers moving in a slow caress over Luke's shoulder. He turns to rub his cheek against Luke's hair, loving the silky feel on his skin. "Good boy," he whispers. "My boy."

Luke nods, sighing softly, the words calming, soothing, easing him back to the surface. "Yours," he whispers.

* * *

It's the middle of the night when Alex rolls over in his sleep to wrap his arm around Luke. It takes a few seconds for the realization to penetrate his brain that the bed is empty, and he blinks open his eyes. Ahh -- there is light creeping out from beneath the bathroom door. That's all right, then, and Alex smiles as he hugs Luke's pillow to his chest, lying back to wait for him.

Luke turns off the light before he opens the door, not wanting to wake Alex. He yawns, hand covering his mouth, making his way carefully back to the bed, not entirely sure of where everything is yet.

"Hey," Alex whispers, reaching out in the darkness for his lover. He grins, pulling Luke with him under the covers. "C'mere, it's cold."

"It is," Luke agrees, snuggling in close. "Who knew L.A. got so cold?"

"Mmm. It doesn't, actually. It's just an excuse." Alex slides his hands down to cup Luke's ass, and shifts to press a thigh between his lover's. "I mean, if you want cold..." He trails off with a chuckle.

Luke laughs, shifting against Alex's thigh. He hasn't been this constantly horny since school. "It's cold compared to London," he informs Alex, pressing soft kisses along his jaw, "but yes, I imagine where you're from... how cold does it get in Sweden?"

"Cold enough that, if you live in the country, you ski or snowshoe to school for months," Alex answers, smiling at the kisses. "Do you know how to ski?"

"Barely," Luke says. "Snow's always kind of hit and miss back home so some years there isn't really enough to do anything. Not in the south anyways."

"That's a shame. I can't even imagine passing an entire winter without getting a fistful of ice shoved down the back of my coat..." The way Alex says it, he nearly sounds nostalgic. "How's your Citadel application coming?" It's an abrupt change of topic, sure. But they've never discussed medical history or STD testing, despite Alex's snafu with licking up Luke's blood that second night. And it's on his mind.

"It's good. I'm almost done and I managed to stop in for testing today," Luke says, rubbing his cheek against Alex's shoulder. So completely and utterly content it floors him. "It should be fine, my last tests in London were only a month ago, but they wanted new ones."

"Okay." Alex frowns, thinking. "Mine are current, too. And you're the only non-Citadel person I've slept with in years, other than... I mean, other than my last girlfriend, and we were together a couple years." Not that it matters. He breathes in, focusing on the silky feel of Luke's hair against his fingers. He doesn't even know why he's so nervous about this. It's an obvious issue, it makes sense given the changes they're making to their relationship, but still... "How would you feel about going without condoms?"

Luke's eyes open wide in the darkness and he lifts his head, wishing he could see Alex's face, especially his eyes. Lying back down he nods, idly stroking his fingers over Alex's chest. "I've never gone without," he says softly. "But I would, with you. I think it would be incredible."

God, what a relief. Alex feels the tension flowing out of his muscles, just as suddenly as it came. "I get to be your first, huh?" he whispers teasingly.

"Yes." Luke grins, feeling the blush heat his cheeks, shifting as his cock reacts to the words and to the thought of how it will feel, having Alex come inside him.

Alex grins at the tell-tale press of his lover's cock. "You like that idea?" He runs his fingers through Luke's hair one more time. Then he rolls his lover to his back, making room for himself between Luke's thighs. He's got no intention of fucking Luke again tonight. But he can't resist rubbing against him.

Luke nods, moaning softly as he rocks upward, locking his ankles at the small of Alex's back. "Yeah, I do," he breathes. "I like the thought of being prepped and ready for you and you - you just being able to shove in and fuck me..."

"Christ." Alex groans, feeling his cock slide against Luke's. He slips his hands beneath Luke's back to cup his shoulders, dipping down to nibble over his throat. "Marking you," he whispers, feeling possessiveness surge through him on a tide. "Claiming you."

Luke nods again. "Yes, yours," he whispers, grinding their cocks together, another moan spilling from his lips at the touch of Alex's teeth. " _Your_ boy." Wanting so badly to beg Alex to fuck him, here, now, raw and bare. Mark him now. Fuck.

Alex's good intentions... they never last long around Luke. It's almost like he can feel them disintegrating into thin air. "How sore are you?" he asks, sucking at the pale skin just beneath his lover's collarbone.

Luke trembles under Alex's mouth, completely on fire again. "I'm good," he says, and it's not a complete lie. He's sore but not sore enough to stop Alex from doing whatever he wants with him.

 _God._ Alex has a vague feeling he should make himself wait -- but really, what the fuck for? He eases back and grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Because god, here like this in the dark, it feels like nothing else exists. No one else but them. When could be better? He slides his slick fingers in and out of Luke's body, and can't hold back a moan.

"Oh god," Luke breathes, spreading his legs for Alex, his body opening easily to him.

"You are so hot. So sexy," Alex whispers, spreading his fingers and stretching his boy. He kisses his throat, one caress after another. "God, I want to be inside you. I want you so much."

Luke shivers hard and twists his head so he can get his mouth on Alex's, licking between his lips, tongue tangling with his sir's. "Please," he whispers. " _Please_. I'm ready for you. Want you so badly."

He's not ready. He's nowhere near ready. And Alex knows it. And _someone_ has to be the responsible one, damn it. So as much as it hurts him to hold back, he groans and stretches Luke more. But then finally - finally - he kneels up and slicks his cock, hot flesh throbbing beneath his touch. He watches Luke's face as he starts to press inside, gritting his teeth at how impossibly tight his lover is, how hot and welcoming.

It feels entirely different, no barriers between them, the intense heat of Alex's cock the first thing he notices. And Luke lifts his legs, pulling his knees back, opening himself for his sir, moaning loudly at the slick glide of skin against skin.

It fucking feels like heaven. Alex pulls Luke up to brace on his thighs, gritting his teeth as he pushes deeper. He can't even remember the last time he went bare with a man. He loves that now this moment is with his boy. Easing down, he slips his hand lightly around Luke's throat, rocking deep inside him.

That hand around his throat. Nothing's ever sent Luke down so hard and so fast. His breath catches and his eyes glaze over and his whole world narrows to the feel of that hand, to the feel of Alex's cock making room for itself in his body, again and again.

Slow. Deep. Alex works to control the pace, completely burying himself in his lover with each thrust. A surge of emotion rushes up and threatens to overpower him, but he tells himself it's possessiveness, protectiveness. Wanting to take his lover inside him and keep him safe - his - forever.

Luke whimpers, his achingly hard cock smearing precome across his skin, every thrust pushing him that much closer to the edge. "Please," he whispers, licking his lips. "Please..."

"Please what, _älskling_?" Alex murmurs, driving in a touch harder and moaning at the lust that burns through his body. "Tell me what you want from me."

Oh god. "Want to come," Luke whispers, crying out softly, his body arching to take Alex deeper still. Slowly going out of his mind with the need for it. " _Please._ Want you to come inside me. Fill me."

 _Fuck yes_. "Mine," Alex whispers fiercely, licking Luke's throat. His hips speed up, each thrust solid and steady and rapidly dissolving his self-control. "My boy. Come for me!" He growls the order and then explodes, spilling hot into Luke's body and thrilling with pure primal triumph.

Luke's eyes flash open wide and he cries out, cock spraying over his skin even as he feels Alex pump deep inside him, hot come flooding his hole. _Owned._ "Oh, Jesus," he whispers, cock jerking again and again.

This is the point at which Alex usually eases back, vulnerable and bare and needing distance. But for once he surrenders and simply lets Luke shatter him, lets his lover take him in. He shivers with an aftershock and kisses Luke's throat, again and again until he finds his mouth.

Luke wraps his arms and legs around Alex, clinging, holding him close and refusing to let him go. He kisses him, hot and hard and still hungry, still needing his lover, his sir.

There's no need to move away, no urgency to pull out and dispose of a condom. Alex rocks slightly against Luke, reveling in the feel of moving inside him, naked flesh on flesh. "You're amazing," he whispers, unable to stop touching, stroking, caressing Luke's shoulder and brushing his hair off his forehead.

"Not me, you," Luke whispers back, moaning softly as Alex moves inside him. "I wish we could stay like this."

"Mmm. We can, for a while." Alex slips his arms beneath Luke and holds him tightly, rolling to his back and pulling his lover on top of him. Cock still buried inside Luke's body. He grins and tugs with one hand at the blanket, pulling it up haphazardly to cover them.

"Oh, god," Luke moans quietly, rubbing his cheek against Alex's shoulder, his cock still twitching between them. "You feel so good inside me." His cheeks going hot again. He is such a slut for this -- for Alex's cock and his come inside him. For his sir.

Alex says nothing, just smooths his hands over Luke's back, soaking up the feeling of his lover covering him, surrounding him. Dangerous emotion lurks, and he's scared as hell to put a name to it. "You should go to sleep," he whispers, eyeing the digital clock and thinking of Luke's packed work schedule. "Think you'll be able to sleep?" He brushes his lips over Luke's hair.

Luke nods. "In a bit." God knows, he's exhausted enough, but every moment they spend together still feels so fleeting and Luke just wants to hold on, savour, sear each and every one in his mind.

"Okay." Alex isn't really worried. There's nothing tugging at him beyond this moment, and he's more content than he ever thought he'd be to simply _be_. Hugging his boy close and relaxing with him into the darkness.  



End file.
